L'tuk Expanse
The L'tuk Expanse, or simply the''' Expanse', is a tier-1 empire in sector 7 of the Delta Quadrant and sector 9 of the Gamma Quadrant. The Expanse covers approximately 33 systems and are bordered to the galactic north by the Arion, though are also near if not closely bordered by the Daltainian Republic. It is fairly unique among known empires in the Milky Way Galaxy in that it spreads out across two quadrants, the only other empire to do this being the Twin State Alliance on the other side of the Delta Quadrant. The population of the expanse is made up of four main races, the L'tuk, Sterk'r, I'yol, and Imayu, and their homeworlds respectively are K'tar, K'uk, P'ir, and Ima, though the I'yol world of P'ir was destroyed in what is known as the K'ai disaster. The territorial extent of the Expanse is only very loosely understood by those empires aware of them, as the L'tuk as a general rule work to prevent any accurate maps of their territory from being held by other races, and they are stand reclusive in their protection of their nest worlds and home worlds as well as certain sacred stars. Modern History '''Ika Ka Union' Modern History of the expanse as a single political entity dates back to the colonisation of the second nest world which brought the I'yol into the fold of the Ika Ka Union in the earth year 14,895 BC. The Ika Ka union was the precursor to The Expanse and consisted of the Races of the L'tuk and the Sterk'r. Since both hailed from the same system there was much debate as to how the I'yol would fit in. However eager to impress the I'yol hunters offered up one of the worlds of their system to be terraformed as a Nest world for the L'tuk, which would be the first Nestworld away from the original home planet. The L'tuk were weary about this and the possibilities of attack on the nest world but the Sterk'r were more than happy to accommodate, finding the I'yol home planet perfect for inhabitance by themselves. Thus struk up the bargain that lead to the first Treaty of the Expanse. First Treaty of the Expanse The first treaty of the expanse was the initial uniting act of the I'yol, Sterk'r and L'tuk into one Empire. The first treaty sufficed for about 2000 Earth Years (3.6 K'tar years) at which point I'yol and L'tuk research into Stellar manipulation had reached new heights in gaining them a place among T-1 Races of the galaxy. Famed across the sector for their manipulation of energy in all forms the Expanse exploited this in the designing of the next Era of ships. Setting to build the Largest ship of the Time Ika'Alu'a. Ika K'ai Disaster In the 6th Millenia BC the Star of Ika'ai began to destabilise rapidly shedding more and more mass creating a hazardous environment in the system, stripping the I'yol homeworld of life. the I'yol were forced to relocate to the Ika K'tar system where they live to this day.The Nest world was safe from such radiation due to the nature of L'tuk. In the Year 3021BC A L'tuk general by the name of I'mek Of the Nest world K'ai took to the Grand Matriarch plans for an experiment that would serve the Expanse in creating an experiment to reduce the mass loss of a Wolf-Rayet star. Wolf-Rayet stars are considered still living gods in L'tuk Religion and thus sacred, Tampering with them is considered a crime against nature. The Experiment was refused and I'mek fleed the homeworld to the near by Chthonian Planet of Amu'ai. There, in secret and ignorance he started the experiment. His experiments went unnoticed for 4 years until when it reached it's peak he caused an instability in the Star. The L'tuk fleet took flight to stop the experiment but it was futile and underwent implosion, becoming a massive blackhole. In the wake of the Implosion the Energy pulse hit several ships as they went into sub-space and sent them hurling across the galaxy. And Many outside the Galaxy. Government The Government of the L'tuk is controlled by the Matriarch's. Matriarch L'tuk are often Larger L'tuk and only 1/500 L'tuk Matron(Female L'tuk) will ever give birth to a Matriarch's. A Matriarch can physically reproduce only once to another Matriarch. Hence The L'tuk can be considered to have 3 Genders. Society of the L'tuk revolves around the dominance of the Matriarch's. They are smarter and larger and stronger. The L'tuk govern the expanse for the benefit of the whole race. While there are often no physical superiority between matriarch's. There is a structure where in the oldest most wise matriarch's tend to be further up in the governing body, housed in the A'ken Dome on the Planet Sonerik. Not all Matriarch's are in government however. While the Matriarch's govern the expanse the Sterk'r and I'yol have governance on laws abiding to their individual homes and people and representatives in the A'ken Dome. Both races have sought refuge on the home planet following the abandoning of their home worlds due to global devastation. L'tuk Anatomy The L'tuk are a insectoid race. With Similar, yet slightly stronger muscle types to humans. They have no Internal Skeleton and the majority of their muscles connect the vast Exoskeleton together. Their Abdominal section is covered by thick and strong muscular tendons that resemble a human 6 pack. Their upper body Is mostly a heavy chitinous armor as is their head. Their head has limited mobility and they rely on the almost 360 movement of their abdomen to look around. This creates small issues in mobility. They have 8 eyes that can be closed in pairs, these eyes see in a variety of spectrum and as such allow the L'tuk to be a skilled hunter and investigator. Psychologically the L'tuk scavenge and roam. They have Nest worlds which they will inevitably return to but there is little to no advancement in Spacestations and Outposts. It is the will of the matriarchs if a planet is to be settled, the whole planet will be settled by the L'tuk. Although other races are often welcome on planets, if one is chosen as a nest planet setting up home on a planet can be a tenuous activity. An Important Physical Limitation of the L'tuk that their Skulls are often particularly thick. Hence any brain abnormalities cannot be worked on without the use of tiny robots. Brain surgery for a L'tuk is a very dangerous procedure and very rarely undertaken. L'tuk are usually around 5'6-6'4 However matriarch's are 6'1-6'11. Sterk'r Anatomy Sterk'r are a race inbetween Mammalian and Reptilian. Their muscles differ quite significantly around the legs from human in that they are arranged for an extra joint in the leg. The extra join in their leg allows them superior mobility in climbing and general movement. While having no significant power over Humans their lightweight bodies allow them to be fast, agile hunters. They also have a factor of endurance which is catered for by their life sack on their back. The life sack is a dual sack that can carry air and water for consumption when needed. This system allows them to survive in wilderness quite easily and has helped them adapt on the water-sparse K'tar. These creatures are often quite tall ranging from 6'4-7'8. Psychologically the Sterk'r are docile hunters, in no particularity smart, however can be considered to have a wisdom about them. Their lack of agression does not seem to patter down their fighting ability as they make impeccable light infantry. I'yol Anatomy I'yol, like the Sterk'r are a race between mammalian and reptilian with very similar muscle types to the Sterk'r. However major differences include that the extra joint is strengthened and is for running at high speeds rather than climbing. Iyol have a fine coat of fur and extensive mouths with significantly harder than human teeth that allow them to consume much more than a human. A major physical limitation is their eye sight however they make up with it with cybernetics and smell. Psychologically I'yol can be considered easily tempered. Their fury can often be their downfall as it leads to rash decisions. While calm they are among the smartest races. Their mouth's lethal array of teeth and their spikes make them a prime example of an Apex predator, they are fast strong and highly intelligent. Imayu Anatomy The Imayu are an ancient race with long standing ties to the L'tuk, Their recent admittance into the expanse has been seen as a monumental event in the history of the L'tuk with propaganda across the expanse styling it as such "L'tuk and Imayu, Brothers beyond the stars" A reference to the unique ability they have to communicate telepathically naturally without any augmentation to natural ability. The Imayu exhibit Technopathic abilities, however they lack traditional means of speach and communicate through telepathic means. Systems # Ika K'tar-'' O4 lf(n)p Blue Super Giant'' 6 Chthonian bodies: Tar'a, Tar'uk, Tar'ni, Tar'un, Tar'od and Tar'Il 2 Rock Planets: Per'tar, Ran'tar 3 Terrestrial planets: K'tar, K'per ,K'uk 3 jovian Planets: Alu(30:10), u'al(56:12) and Bi'al(29:21) # Da'ku Ro'o'ek-'' A6 V White Main Sequence'' 4 planets, 5 Uninhabitable moons 814403463 # Da'ku Na'u-'' A6 V White Main Sequence'' 7 planets, 61 moons (10 of inhabiatble size), An Asteroid Belt 962031119 # Da'ku I'anu-'' A1 V white Main Sequence'' 5 planets, 15 moons(13 inhabitable), An Asteroid Belt 578068115 # Ra'i Talu-'' F0 V Yellow-White Main sequence Star'' 1 planet, 1 moon 1420328075 # Ra'i I'u-'' K3 V Orange Main Sequence'' 6 planets, 2 Asteroid Belts, 32 moons(13 inhabitable) 2004772833 # Da'ku Ni-'' A2 V White Main Sequence'' 6 planets, 2 Asteroid Belts 1927685992 # Ika La'o'e-'' B4 Blue-white Subgiant'' 4 Cthonian Bodies, 8 Planets, 40 moons(9 Inhabitable)2112960667 # Mi'a Tanu-'' M6 V Red Dwarf'' 5 Planets, 26 moons(7 inhabitable), An asteroid belt 1487838183 # Da'ku Pa'rz-'' B1 V Blue Main sequence'' 4 Chthonian bodies, 6 Planets, 65 Moons(7 Inhabitable) 1911818439 # Mi'a Le'u-'' M4 V Red Dwarf'' 2 planets 455230164 # Da'ku Paru'a-'' A0 V White Main Sequence'' 6 planets, An asteroid Belt, 2 moons'' 287709989'' # Da'ku Pi-'' B2 V Blue-White Main Sequence'' 4 Chthonian bodies, 3 planets, 2 Asteroid Belts 1271835113 # Ra'i Tevo-'' F9 V Yellow-white Main Sequence'' 3 Planets, An Asteroid Belt 254472470 # Ra'i A'uo-'' K4 V Orange Main Sequence'' 4 planets, 1 moon 1412483226 # Da'ku Nenu-'' A9 III White Giant'' 6 planets, 1 moon 2066839011 # Ika Pa'lo-'' B8 III Blue White Giant'' 2 Chthonian bodies, 7 planets, 2 Asteroid Belts, 47 Moons (11 Inhabitable)452703542 # Mi'a Pe'in-'' M3 V Red Dwarf'' 3 planets, 61 moons (15 of inhabitable size) 134020856 # Mi'a Ta'il-'' M2 V Red Dwarf '' 2 planets 365896550 # Da'ku Na-'' A6 V White Main sequence'' 1 Chthonian Body, 5 Planets, an Asteroid Belt, 1750192676 # Ika Tena # Da'ku Po'i-'' A8 V White Main sequence'' 1 Chtonian Body, 5 planets 694917688 # Da'ku I'lak-'' B5 V Blue-White Main Sequence- M4 IV Red Subgiant Binary System'' 1 Planet 1974269809 # Ra'i To'u-'' F5 V Yellow-white Main Sequence-K1 V Orange Main Sequence Binary System'' 5 planets, 2 uninhabitable moons 121786132 # Mi'a Per'ul-'' DC7 White Dwarf-M8 V Red Dwarf Binary System'' 6 planets, 40 Uninhabitable moons, 1130570433 # Mi'a An-'' DB7 White Dwarf'' 6 planets, An Asteroid belt, 24 uninhabitable moons 2093780237 # Ika Ka'l-'' B2 IV Blue-white Subgiant'' 3 Planets, an asteroid belt, 42 moons (8 Inhabitable)'' 315926016'' # Ra'i Za'i-'' F9 V Yellow-white Main Sequence'' 1 planet 103339090 # Ika Ra'u-'' B4 IV Blue-white Subgiant '' 2 Chthonian bodies, 6 planets, An asteroid Belt, 48 Moons(13 Inhabitable) 1004868292 # Da'ku K'an-'' A2 III White Giant'' 7 Planets 905910813 # Mi'a Peli'a-'' M1 V Red Dwarf'' 3 Planets, 2 Uninhabitable moons 325801401 # Ra'i Tani'a-'' K0 V Orange Main sequence- M4 V red Dwarf Binary System'' 5 Planets An Asteroid Belt 457324895 # Ra'i Pa'iol'a-'' G3 V Yellow Main Sequence'' 4 planets, 1 moon'' 1961875882'' Technology Unique to the L'tuk Expanse (T-1)Electron Degenerate Thermal Batteries-'' Harvested from white dwarf stars Electron degenerate gas is a super phase of matter of which the pressure and density of a system, and subsequent speed of the particles, namely electrons travelling around in the gas, can be considered to be unaffected by Thermal Energy. Thus rendering the Thermal capacity of the system Infite in Theory. These Thermal Batteries are used to absorb heat from Large suns like the L'tuk Home sun of Ika K'. They are the main energy source used by the L'tuk and if they are to become compromised by an enemy safety features force the Electron Degenerate Gas to quantumly shift and become a Neutron Degenerate Gas. This creates an instantaneous implosions and Spontaneous immense gravitational pull around the battery, Inevitably pulling ships in and exploding outwards in a pulsating fashion until a Black hole is created briefly and the system ceases to exist. This causes maximum damage to ships however once Activated all other L'tuk ships would generally leave the vacinity. '''Manipulation T-1 ''(T-1)Quark Degenerate Color Superconductive lasers- '' These Color superconductive lasers act analogous to light as Metal superconductors do to Electric. This allows the light to be concentrated into a high energy Effective beam that can modulate through 81 Phases. However due to the nature of Activities conducted by the L'tuk Expanse Strange Degenerate Matter is used as a core. Manipulation T-1 ''(T-2)Intensive Debris retrieval System-'' Since industry in the L'tuk expanse is based almost exclusively on the recycling of matter and the growth of L'tuk Bio-Matter, One of their key newer technologies is that of the Debris retrieval kind. The system categorizes and seperates into containment all types of matter taking into account critical masses of certain types. It is one of the most complex programs in the universe. ''(T-2)L'tuk Bio-matter-'' L'tuk Biomatter is grown over long periods (2-6 years) It is a biomimicry of the life of the home world K'tar in that it has the same energy absorpant properties of their armors that have evolved to use the Blue Super Giant sun to the best of their advantage. It is used in all L'tuk ships, Fighters and Land Craft as well as being used for some forward bases used by the Minor Races. ''(T-2)Enhanced L'tuk Bio-matter-'' Living and intensely reliant on the energy that passes through it for survival the cells of ELB make up computer and energy modules in the ship as well as Neural pathways throughout the whole ship that the Ships matriarchal pilot can interact with in order to fly it. In interacting with an ELB system a Matriarch feels all of the ELB as an extension of herself. ''(T-2)I'k'akna Network-'' The Network is made from the Cells of most living tissue in the L'tuk. This allows for the matriarch's to have partial control over all aspects of combat from their ships. The network acts like a giant neural pathwork that in it's self is an Extension of the Grand Matriarch's mind(The Grand Matriarch is the Mind of a Nest world), which acts like a computer every other mind in the L'tuk connects to. Neural implants are available for non-L'tuk and non-Imayu (The Imayu can patch into the network, They naturally lack the ability to speak). Special Subspace Organs on living ships allow them to keep in neural connection with their Nest world. However a L'tuk seperated from it's ship is vunerable and cannot connect unless there is a vessel near by with a working node. '(T-1)Degenerate Warheads Degenerate warheads are guided projectiles formed of either EDG, NDG, QDG or I'ya'kol'i Composite Degenerate. The EDG and NDG '''warheads both have simply tasks when imploding near enemy vessels which is to cause massive distrubtions in gravity and tear the hulls of the ships apart. The major difference between EDG and NDG is the passage across the Chandrasekhar Threshold which allows the NDG to form a pulsating singularity That alternates between Imploding and crushing Gravitational forces pulling all that surrounds towards it, and immense bursts of Energy that can potentially rip apart vessels and Shields. Once it is done pulsating at around 5-6 cycles in the space of 5 minutes a Instantaneous Singularity is formed '''QDG '''A Tactical warhead that distrupts all Photon-based Technologies in a small aura about big enough to encompass a Cruiser type vessel. When the QDG detonates all surrounding Photons are absorbed by the QDG This can cause serious physical damage to organic life forms and computers but does not last long enough to cause much damage in any life form that isn't already compromised. There will be no vision and everything will appear completely black within the aura. Once the cycle is finished and the QDG Color Superconductive capacity a burst of light ensues from the Matter and an area of around a sphere of radius 8 meters is imploded into the QDG. The design serves to Distrupt communications and isolate smaller vessels from attack forces in combat. '''I'Ya'kol'i Is a Degenerate composite formed of several different Degenerate matters held seperate and together by Low energy barriers that decay shortly after the warhead leaves the vessel. This device forms an Instantaneous Gravitational Singularity but in doing so draws in immense ammounts of energy from it's surroundings draining the energy of cores. When the energy barrier breaks away High-Level Degenerate Diffusion takes place and the warhead becomes an energy sponge. Category:SAP2 Category:Empire Category:L'tuk Expanse Category:Djzman Category:Delta Quadrant Category:Gamma Quadrant